icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Huard
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Welland, Ontario Canada | career_start = 1992 | career_end = 2000 }} ' Billy Huard' (born June 24, 1967 in Welland, Ontario) is a former professional ice hockey player. Huard had a professional career of over 600 games, including 7 years at the NHL level with the Boston Bruins, Ottawa Senators, Quebec Nordiques, Dallas Stars, Edmonton Oilers and Los Angeles Kings. Playing career Huard played two seasons with the Peterborough Petes of the OHL, after making the team as a walk-on player. During his time with the team he improved considerably as a player, displaying both his hard hitting style and scoring ability. After completing his junior eligibility, he signed as a free agent with the Carolina Thunderbirds of the ECHL where he won an ECHL Championship, and was a major contributor, leading the team in playoff points. His time there caught the attention of then-New Jersey Devils coach Tom McVie, who signed Huard to play with their farm club, the Utica Devils of the American Hockey League. Following that off-season Huard joined a local boxing gym Ray Nappers where Canadian Boxing champ Tom Gillespie assisted training him in boxing. Huard along with former teammate Randy Burridge also had both started vigorous workouts with world famous wrestler Fred Atkins in a conditioning summer program. Following his third year with the Utica Devils he was named the toughest player in the league by an AHL coaches poll, although at the same time Huard contributed a formidable scoring touch. Although Huard failed to make the parent New Jersey Devils, he showed enough that Tom McVie (now coach of the Boston Bruins) convinced his organization to sign him. It was during his single season with the Providence Bruins that Huard got his first NHL action. Huard's first NHL game (against the Hartford Whalers) was extremely short. During the first period of play, Huard had to leave the bench after GM Harry Sinden and Mike Milbury recognized a contract mishap with him. Huard was sent back to Providence following the game, only to be recalled a week later for two more games at the NHL level. The following summer Huard signed with Ottawa, and spent the next next seven seasons in the NHL, with the Senators, Nordiques, Stars and Oilers. It was in Ottawa that Huard was given the nickname "Babyface" by the local sports media. Although Huard briefly showed scoring ability at the ECHL, the AHL and the NHL level, his time there was mostly spent as an enforcer, and his penalty minutes consistently outpaced his point production. Over the course of his career, Huard was one of the most underrated heavyweights of his time, fighting the likes of Tony Twist, Dave Brown, Bob Probert, and Joey Kocur. Injury's contributed to a decline in Huard's play, in particular, a battered left hand hastened his exit from the NHL. Huard played his last game with the Los Angeles Kings (although he was traded to the expansion Atlanta Thrashers franchise, he only played for their farm club). He finished his professional career in Britain, playing for the London Knights. After just two games, Huard's fiancee, who was seven months pregnant, had a medical scare, and returned to Canada with Huard to see their family doctor. Huard had played his last professional game. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Peterborough Petes OHL 7 1 1 2 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Peterborough Petes OHL 61 14 11 25 61 12 5 2 7 19 1987-88 Peterborough Petes OHL 66 28 33 61 132 12 7 8 15 33 1988-89 Flint Spirits IHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 Carolina Thunderbirds ECHL 40 27 21 48 177 10 7 2 9 70 1989-90 Utica Devils AHL 27 1 7 8 67 5 0 1 1 33 1989-90 Nashville Knights ECHL 34 24 27 51 212 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Utica Devils AHL 72 11 16 27 359 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Utica Devils AHL 62 9 11 20 233 4 1 1 2 4 1992-93 Providence Bruins AHL 72 18 19 37 302 6 3 0 3 9 1992-93 Boston Bruins NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Ottawa Senators NHL 63 2 2 4 162 -- -- -- -- -- 1994-95 Quebec Nordiques NHL 7 2 2 4 13 1 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Ottawa Senators NHL 26 1 1 2 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Dallas Stars NHL 51 6 6 12 176 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Michigan K-Wings IHL 12 1 1 2 74 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Dallas Stars NHL 40 5 6 11 105 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Edmonton Oilers NHL 30 0 1 1 72 4 0 0 0 2 1998-99 Edmonton Oilers NHL 3 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Houston Aeros IHL 38 9 5 14 201 10 0 0 0 8 1999-00 Los Angeles Kings NHL 1 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Orlando Solar Bears IHL 19 4 2 6 85 3 0 0 0 10 1999-00 Lowell Lock Monsters AHL 13 2 2 4 65 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 London Knights BISL 1 1 0 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 223 16 18 34 594 5 0 0 0 2 Transactions *October 1, 1989 - Huard signs with New Jersey *December 4, 1992 - Huard signs with Boston *June 30, 1993 - Huard signs with Ottawa *April 7, 1995 - Ottawa trades Huard to Quebec for the rights to Mika Stromberg and a 4th round pick in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft *July 1, 1995 - Quebec transfers Huard to Colorado after franchise relocation *October 2, 1995 - Dallas claims Huard from Colorado in NHL Waiver Draft *July 22, 1997 - Huard signs with Edmonton *January 23, 1999 - Huard signs with Houston Aeros of the IHL *July 19, 1999 - Huard signs with Los Angeles *January 25, 2000 - Los Angeles trades Huard to Atlanta for future considerations Quotes *A fighter with a bad hand is as expandable as a 0 – 20 coach* *"I told my wife she can only shop at a corner store. I told her we didn't need much food in the fridge." - Huard, in November 1998, on the likelihood of his being traded External links *Huard @ hockeydb.com *Huard @ Legends of Hockey *BBC article explaining Huard's return to Canada Category:Born in 1967 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Flint Spirits players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Quebec Nordiques players Category:Utica Devils players Category:Nashville Knights players Category:Michigan K-Wings players